


Another Day, Just Breathe

by DScully2019



Series: Legends of the Omegaverse... [3]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alpha Ava Sharpe, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/F, Girl Penis, Kitchen Sex, Knotting, Mentioned Minor Original Character, Omega Sara Lance, Omega Verse, Referenced Minor Character Abuse, Referenced Non-Con Mating Minor Character, Rutting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:33:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25838104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DScully2019/pseuds/DScully2019
Summary: It's imperative that Director Sharpe and Captain Lance get back on the hunt for Mallus before he is released.  However, the Director still isn't feeling quite right and Captain Lance is determined to make sure she's back to her normal self before taking on the demon.ORMore of this self indulgent Canon Divergent A/B/O non-sense that's so much fun to write.
Relationships: Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe
Series: Legends of the Omegaverse... [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1601383
Comments: 24
Kudos: 162





	Another Day, Just Breathe

Ava moved around the island to collect their dirty breakfast dishes. As she placed them into the sink her brain suddenly felt heavy and clouded. She gripped the edge of the countertop to steady herself and slowly exhaled. Somewhere behind her she could hear Sara’s voice, cutting through the fog. She could tell by Sara’s light tone that she was most likely speaking to either Ray or Amaya. 

“That’s fine, I really didn’t expect them to show up overnight. Just keep an eye on the Timeline.” There was a pause on Sara’s side of the conversation. “No, I’m fine. I’m going to stick around for a bit longer to make sure Ava’s fever has broken.” Apparently, they were sticking with the illness explanation for Ava’s absence at the Bureau. “Make sure you call me if something turns up.” 

Ava tilted her head back and sucked in a breath trying to focus her thoughts away from a now familiar ache that was starting to build. Her breaths started to become shallow. She had grossly underestimated the amount of effort it took to stop herself from completing the mating bond with Sara the previous evening. Then, when she woke up with a clear head a couple of hours ago, she had mistaken it as a sign that her rut had passed. Now as she stood in front of the sink trying to steady her thoughts, she knew that she was very wrong. 

“Hey.” Ava felt the pressure of a reassuring hand against her back. “Are you okay?” 

_ Omega, my Omega. _ Ava flinched away from Sara’s touch as if she had been burned by the contact. “No.” The sheer will she had exerted to prevent herself from claiming Sara as her own was starting to take its toll. “I think you should go.” As Ava’s words echoed in her own ears, she knew that they had come out much harsher than she had intended. 

Ava was about to apologize when arms wrapped around her from behind and soothing omega pheromones assaulted her senses. “Just relax.” She melted into Sara’s embrace as she inhaled deeply. “That’s right.” Sara’s breath skated across her pulse point when she spoke. The heat of Sara’s body singed her nerves at every point of contact. 

The press of Sara’s lips followed by the light nip of teeth at the joint of her neck and shoulder drew a rumble from Ava’s chest.  _ Fuck, knot, claim. _ She squeezed her eyes closed, pushing those stray thoughts to the side. She tilted her head until she felt Sara’s hair against her cheek. One of Sara’s hands slipped under the dark tank top Ava had thrown on when she got up to make breakfast. 

As her mate’s thumb brushed the underside of her breast Ava noticed Sara shift back and Ava feared she was trying to leave. She spun on her heel until she was facing Sara. She knew she caught Sara off guard, but she didn’t halt her movement. She stepped forward, nudging Sara backwards three steps before she grabbed Sara’s thighs and lifted her onto the edge of the island countertop. Now that they were on the same level Ava pulled Sara in, crashing their lips together. 

Sara’s response was instant as she tangled her hands in Ava’s hair and pushed her pelvis forward, so she ground her center into the front of Ava’s shorts. The pheromones in the air shifted to the scent of aroused omega. Sara broke the kiss, but she continued to roll her hips. “Alpha.” Sara paused to take a breath. “Ava, you feel so good.” 

When Sara dropped her hands to undo the buttons of the shirt she had borrowed, Ava took the opportunity to whip the tank top over her head and toss it aside. By the time she settled back in to reconnect their lips Sara’s hand moved past the waistband of her shorts and started to stroke Ava’s clit as it thickened. Ava hissed at the initial contact as she fought the urge to buck forward in Sara’s grip. She had intended to wait a while before removing her shorts, but it was clear that Sara was in no mood to be patient. Ava shoved the garment down her legs and kicked it aside as she peppered kisses on the underside of Sara’s jaw and moved down her neck. When she reached Sara’s pulse point, Ava lingered there. She swore her teeth ached to sink into the flesh there, but in the back of her mind she knew it was her rut pushing her. Instead of the bite she sucked a bruising kiss there. It would fade, but at least she had marked the omega as hers. It would have to be enough, for now. 

Sara’s palm ran up and down Ava until she was completely erect and ready. Ava touched her wrist to halt her movement before she was pushed too far. Sara stilled and leaned back planting her hands behind her. The new position caused the front of the shirt she wore to fall open to reveal her breasts. “Should we take this upstairs?” Sara raised a brow at Ava as she spoke. 

The thought of waiting any length of time didn’t appeal to Ava at all. Instead of giving Sara any kind of verbal response to her inquiry Ava dropped her head, leaving Sara’s neck in favor of giving attention to her freshly exposed skin. Ava heard Sara inhale sharply as she ran her tongue over the peak, it tightened against the stimulation. There was a faint pop as she opened her mouth, releasing the hardened nub. “Tell me you want me.” The question had so much more meaning behind it than just consent, part of her hoped Sara wouldn’t pick up on it. She had heard other alphas would demand that an omega beg before being fucked, but that wasn’t what this was either. She had every intention of keeping her focus on the rise and fall of Sara’s chest. 

A finger hooked under her chin, gently lifting her head until she met Sara’s eyes. At first glance all Ava could perceive was desire in her darkened gaze. She leaned forward, removing her weight from her arms. The hand that had been stroking Ava moments ago found Ava’s and guided it to her abs. The taut muscles jumped at the contact. As she was led under the barely there cotton bikini briefs, Ava leaned into Sara and nipped at her bottom lip. The tips of her fingers were met with warm slick. “God, I want you so bad, Aves.” Under the surface of that piercing gaze Ava could tell that Sara  _ knew _ that there was more to it than just dirty talk. 

Before anything more could be said Ava used her index and middle fingers to dip into Sara. Her eyes drifted closed as she sighed into Ava’s mouth. Ava had to chase her lips as Sara’s body relaxed into Ava’s touch. Ava wrapped her free arm around the small of Sara’s back and tugged her bottom forward, closer to the edge. She recognized that the angle wasn’t going to work if she wanted to penetrate Sara’s entrance with her fingers. So, she gave that up before she really began, content to circle Sara’s clit instead. She wanted, no  _ needed _ Sara to come first. 

Sara wrapped her arms around Ava’s neck deepening the hungry kiss. Her thighs wrapped around Ava’s hips drawing her in. I wasn’t long before Ava felt Sara’s muscles grow tighten, her deft fingers drew Sara closer to the precipice with every brush. Sara’s hands dropped to Ava’s back, her nails dug half-moons into Ava’s skin. Sara went rigid around her and Ava slowed her movement knowing she would be sensitive. Sara pulled away from Ava’s lips panting slightly. Ava withdrew her hand from Sara’s underwear, but not before one pressing one last stroke causing Sara to jolt and scrape her nails against Ava’s back. “Fuck.” 

Sara’s legs dropped from her hips so, she was able to step back to take in the red flush that tinged Sara’s skin. “You’re gorgeous.” 

An impish grin took over Sara’s features as she slid off the countertop. Without another word Sara turned and leaned her forearms on the top, her ass raised, presenting to Ava once again. Ava opened her mouth to protest, but this time Sara looked over her shoulder shooting Ava a heavy-lidded gaze and a fair dose of pheromones for encouragement. “Don’t you dare say no.” Ava just watched as she pushed the waistband of the undergarment over her ass and let it fall to the floor. She stepped out carefully and kicked it away. 

She moved into position behind Sara running her palms on overheated skin. She stretched across Sara’s back to push her hair to one side so she was able to see the bruise she had left earlier. This position brought her shaft dangerously close to Sara’s dripping sex, but the contact alone soothed Ava’s still building need to rut. She sucked in a lungful of the heady pheromones and ran her tongue over her mark. Under her Sara trembled and arched her back, forcing more contact. Ava stood up, admiring the curve of Sara’s spine. There was no need to prepare herself as she lined up near Sara’s entrance. She swallowed thickly as she drove two fingers into Sara, gathering some of her wetness to spread on her length. Sara moaned and ground back onto the intrusion. 

Ava growled and withdrew before Sara could react. She rubbed her prize on herself. Once she was satisfied that the lubricant would be enough, she pushed her tip against Sara’s entrance. She gripped Sara’s shoulder with one hand while the other was anchored on Sara’s hipbone. She pushed her pelvis forward completely sheathing herself in one slow thrust forward. She didn’t immediately start to rut into Sara. If anyone had witnessed or asked, her alpha pride would have suggested that she was waiting for Sara to adjust to her. Truth be known, the action of taking Sara like this had her almost ready to spill her seed like an inexperienced pup. She knew why she had resisted this for so long but now that she had a partner that she had built trust with, it would be different. 

After a few seconds of just being surrounded by delicious heat Sara’s voice cut through the fog. “You can move.” Sara’s hand caressed Ava’s thigh as though her request alone wouldn’t be enough to get her to move. 

With a tentative roll of her hips Ava found a slow pace that seemed to satisfy Sara while also preventing herself from letting go too early. Sara tightened around her, pulling her in. Ava knew that she was trying to get her to move faster. Her head fell between Sara’s shoulder blades, but instead of increased speed Ava surged forward hit harder and deeper than before. 

Her gums started to itch, the urge to claim and officially make Sara her mate pushed to the front of her mind again. The more she thought about it, her pace steadily increased. “Yes, babe, just like that.” Sara’s voice caught in her throat as she spoke. 

Ava could feel Sara's back muscles tense and release against her as Sara moved to meet her thrusts. A light sheen of sweat started to bead up between them. Ava eased the hand that had been on Sara’s hipbone, between her legs to find her sensitive bud. It didn’t take her long to reach her goal and apply pressure. Sara arched back as she clamped down on Ava while a second orgasm ripped through her body. The sensation was so intense that something in Ava almost snapped as the urge claim nearly overtook her in the heat of the moment. Ava wasn’t sure if Sara was on her third climax or if she had just stretched out the second one when she shuddered and cried out. 

She had no choice, but to slow her movements as her knot swelled against Sara’s entrance. “Do it, knot me, Ava.” Sara’s voice was raw. 

Ava released her hold on Sara and pulled out with the intention of spinning Sara, so that they would be facing each other for the tie. As soon as she shifted away a palm slammed on her chest pressing her backwards into the living room. It wasn’t that Ava had forgotten about Sara’s razor-sharp reflexes or her strength as much as she was caught up in the moment, her guard completely down. Ava followed Sara’s lead and dropped onto the couch when she pressed her shoulders down. Sara straddled her thighs, knees sinking into the couch. Sara leaned forward and kissed Ava projecting her want. She sucked Ava’s bottom lip as she sank down. 

She grasped Sara’s hips and pulled her down the rest of the way, trying to fill her. Sara’s teeth bit down sinking into Ava’s lip. Even though it wasn’t enough to break the skin, it did cause Ava growl and rock into Sara with purpose. Sara’s mouth fell open, pushing down as much as she could. “Babe...” Sara’s words blew across Ava’s ear, her tone told Ava that she was already getting close again. Ava’s need to knot increased with every thrust, but the position wasn’t right for her to be able to sink deep enough. 

“Wait.” Ava sat up suddenly and pulled them both to the edge of the cushion. “I want to come with you.” She moved one hand to support Sara’s upper back and wrapped her other arm around her waist, tilting her back. The new position did allow her to get a little deeper, but her knot was just at the edge of Sara’s entrance. After a few frustrated pumps of her hips, Ava used the arm that was around Sara’s waist to nudge her bent knee. 

Sara got the message and shifted so her legs wrapped around Ava, into the space created behind her when she slid them forward. Sara locked her ankles and leaned back bracing her hands on Ava’s knees. Her mouth opened as if she wanted to say something, but instead of speaking she closed her mouth and raised an expectant brow at Ava. She slowly curved her back to push her knot past Sara’s tight center. Sara’s head fell back, her lips parted in a silent moan when Ava’s knot clicked into place sealing them together. 

If just the sensation of Sara locked down on her hadn’t already been enough to send Ava over the edge, then the rhythmic clench would have. Ava pulled Sara against her, rutting as far as the tie would allow as she spilled her seed. Logically she knew it wouldn’t take with the birth control, but her mind was still cloudy and didn’t care.  _ Breed. Claim. _

Eventually she stopped moving and just held onto Sara like a lifeline. They were still tied together when Sara shifted her weight gingerly, unlocking her ankles so Ava should lean back if she wanted. She pressed a kiss to Ava’s temple. “Hey.” Ava just nuzzled under her chin in response. “Can we lay down?” 

Ava shifted carefully until they were lying on their sides, face to face. She ran the tip of her nose against Sara’s. “Better?” Sara just nodded in response. Ava grabbed the blanket from the back of the couch and pulled it over them. Something about the way Sara looked at her made her feel anxious. “What’s wrong?” 

Sara tucked a strand of hair behind Ava’s ear. “I need to ask you something, but I don’t think now is the right time.” She sighed and her hand landed on Ava’s cheek. “Although, I don’t know when or if there really is a right time.” 

Ava studied Sara and knew that it was concern behind her eyes. “What is it, did I do something wrong?” 

Sara chuckled and waved a dismissive hand at the question. Ava could tell she was carefully choosing her words, which caused a weight to settle on her chest because this felt so very out of character for the captain of the Waverider. “What happened to you? Why do you dislike alpha’s so much?” 

“What?” Ava’s brow furrowed. “I don’t ...” She stuttered and shook her head in protest. “I am an alpha.” 

“Mmhmm.” Sara nodded. “An alpha that spent five years on suppressants. An alpha that refused to just take an omega even when in rut.” Ava felt like Sara’s eyes were looking right through her. “Last night you bit your own arm. You asked me to tell you that I wanted you.” Ava could tell she was deep in thought. “I get and appreciate consent, but I know that there’s something more there, Aves.” 

“I already told you, I wanted to earn my place in the Bureau. Sara, I care about you so much, I needed you to know that I can keep my urges under control.” Sara tilted her head and narrowed her eyes at the excuses she was being offered. Ava sighed and closed her eyes. “You’re right, of course you’re right.” She kissed the tip of Sara’s nose. “And I promise, I’ll tell you everything, but not now. Please, can we just be here, in this moment?” When Sara agreed Ava rubbed comforting circles against her back.

“Of course.” Sara smirked at her. “Just remember that communication goes both ways, Sharpe.”

~~~ 

Sara wandered out of the master bathroom, she redressed as she walked through Ava’s bedroom. After she pulled on her tank top, she paused to look at the collection of pictures on Ava’s dresser. Most were of what she assumed were family members. She did recognize Ava’s older brother even out of his uniform. She could sense a presence behind her. “You’re up.” 

She turned in time to see Ava lean against the doorframe wrapped in a silky robe. “Are you sneaking out on me, Captain Lance?” 

Sara shook her head as she approached the other woman and pointed towards herself. “Former assassin, if I were sneaking out, I’d already be gone.” She took Ava’s hand in her own. “I actually got up and slipped to the Waverider to check in and grab a change of clothes'” She laced their fingers together. “You were pretty wiped out. How are you feeling now?” 

“Good.” Ava nodded and gave Sara’s hand a squeeze. “I feel so much better now.”

“Great.” Sara pulled her off the door frame. “Go, shower. I’ll order delivery so by the time you get done we’ll have a late lunch and see what we want to get into for the rest of the evening.” 

“Thank you.” Ava smiled and gave her a quick peck before heading towards the bathroom. Sara released her hand and started to head downstairs. “Sara?” She stopped and turned to face Ava again. “Back in college I stayed in a mixed dorm.” She moved to sit on the edge of her bed. “My roommate was an omega.” Sara edged towards Ava and sat down next to her. “Freshman year, we hit it off. She was my best friend.” 

Sara watched as she wrung her hands. “You don’t have to tell me right now.” 

“I know, but I want to.” Ava took a deep breath before she spoke again. “For our Sophomore and Junior years we requested to room together again. The request was granted, and we spent more time together.” Sara noted the fond smile on her face at the memory. 

After a minute Sara spoke up. “You were really close?” 

“Yeah.” Ava’s smile faded and she looked at the floor. “Leah was great. We always looked out for each other. I chased off some asshole alpha’s and she always vetted my dates before I took them out.” Ava cleared her throat and wiped her hands down the robe. “I also may have helped them through a couple of heats.” Her eyes darted up to catch Sara’s. “It was never anything sexual, I know I don’t need to tell you that just pheromones and skin to skin contact with an Alpha can be enough to make a heat tolerable. I would always take a light suppressant just to make sure I didn’t lose myself during.” 

Sara nodded, but couldn’t help the pang of jealousy she felt. “I believe you.” 

“Towards the end of the winter semester we started to run with some different friend groups, but we always came back to hang out together at the end of the day.” Ava sighed and rubbed the bridge of her nose. “Some of the Alphas that were in her new circle were…” Sara could tell she was struggling to find the right word. “Dubious? I feel like I should have known something was up. I came back from spring break early. I had just gotten the key in the lock when the pheromones hit me, her heat.” Sara could see Ava was struggling so, she put a supportive hand on her arm. “I heard an unfamiliar growl and I couldn’t get in the room fast enough. Once inside, I spotted Leah right away. She was tucked in her blankets.” Ava blew out a breath, and Sara could see the pain in her eyes as she relived the memory. “She just said help as soon as she saw me. I’m not sure where he came from, but an alpha I’d never seen before was on me within seconds. He got the drop on me, but at the end of the tussle I still beat him up pretty bad. Once I was sure he was subdued, I checked on Leah.” Sara watched as Ava just looked at the hands. “He bit her. That motherfucker mated her.” 

Sara ran her thumb over Ava’s arm. “Shit.” 

“Campus security showed up and took us both away. Naturally, I spent the night in custody.” Sara could detect a hint of despair in her tone and Sara noticed that her hands curled into fists. “I remember how busted up my hands were.” She looked back to Sara. “There was a student tribunal, but no charges were filed. Not even a suspension. They said it was just ‘alpha’s being alpha’s’” 

Something wasn’t quite adding up in Sara’s mind. “Were they dating?” Ava shook her head. “I mean maybe they were, and things got out of hand? You were close. Maybe you just didn’t see it because you didn’t want to.” 

“That’s exactly what the tribunal said. At least after he told them about Leah’s heats and how I helped.” Ava huffed. “It was never like that between us. You should have seen her, she just sat there and stared at her lap through the entire thing.” Sara watched as Ava got lost in a distant memory for a moment. “Before the incident she was always the life of the party, up-beat, and just an overall big personality.” 

“It doesn’t make the situation right, but you seem so sure they weren’t dating.” She knew that Ava was upset, but there had to be an explanation. “Maybe she just made a bad decision.” She could tell by Ava’s expression that there was still more to be said. 

“No.” Ava shook her head from side to side rapidly. “If I had been there then-” 

“You can’t blame yourself. How could you know she’d fall in with the wrong alpha?” Sara could see her frustration ramping up, and Sara knew there was something else that she hadn’t said yet. 

“Sara, you don’t understand. She didn’t like alphas.” Slowly Sara started to piece it all together. “Leah only dated omegas. She had a girlfriend, they were exclusive.” 

“So, when you said you helped ‘them’ through a couple of their heats, that was Leah and her girlfriend?” Ava simply nodded in response. “So, the alpha...why?” 

“I’m not positive.I couldn’t ask her myself.” Ava snorted in disgust. “After the tribunal, Leah moved in with him and took out a restraining order.” 

“Against you?” Sara’s brow furrowed. “That makes no sense.” 

“I did mention that I knocked him around, right?” Sara shifted closer as she imagined a younger Ava taking down some asshole alpha to defend her friend. “He didn’t want me anywhere near her so, that’s how he handled that. I’m sure he coerced her into it.” Ava paused then looked up to meet Sara’s eyes. “I heard him talking to a group of his friends after the tribunal. Some bullshit about alphas and omegas being built for each other. Purity of the hierarchy.” 

Sara groaned. “So, you think he mated her because he found out she dated omega’s?” 

“I can’t say with certainty, but I knew she was in a relationship with an omega.” Ava shrugged and looked back to the floor. “I knew and I didn’t say anything at the tribunal. I know I don’t need to tell you, but same status relationships weren’t as widely accepted a few years ago. I didn’t want to out her, I really thought she would speak up.” Ava’s tone was full of regret.

“But she didn’t.” Sara prompted.

“No. I did get a chance to talk to her girlfriend later.” Sara noted that she sat up a little straighter. “Apparently he started hanging around whenever I wasn’t around. She said that he had made off-handed comments about taking care of Leah, but neither of them thought too much about it. It wasn’t until she started to get distant that her girlfriend really noticed. She did say something to Leah about her suspicions, but it wasn’t until Leah’s heat started to creep up that he started to get possessive.”

“He isolated her.” Sara had been around enough women that had their power taken from them to recognize the behavior. “God, Aves, she probably didn’t think anyone would believe her, that she didn’t consent to the bite.”

“I would have given anything to go back and change my testimony.” Sara watched as Ava swallowed before continuing. “I saw her a couple of times after, just around campus. He was always right there. I tried to reach out, but she never responded. Shortly after I started the suppressants.” 

Sara nodded. “The Time Bureau?” 

“Mm-hmm. I interned my Senior year and then went full time once I earned my degree.” Ava placed a chaste kiss on Sara’s cheek. “I don’t want to be associated with that kind of alpha behavior and once Rip Hunter entered my life, I thought I had the tools to fix everything.” 

“That’s not how time travel works though.” Sara rubbed Ava’s back.

“Unfortunately hindsight is always 20/20.” Ava snorted and shook her head.

“He was an abusive asshole, he didn’t even lose himself in a rut. He knew exactly what he was doing when he took advantage of her heat.” Sara leaned against Ava and rested her head on Ava’s shoulder. “Thank you for sharing with me.”

“Full-disclosure.” Ava put her hand overtop of Sara’s on her arm. “I still send Christmas cards. I don’t know if she gets them, but they never come back. I just want her to know when or if she’s ready to leave him there’s someone that still cares.”

“That’s a perfect example of why you’ll never be that alpha.” Sara thought back to the confident agent that dropped poor Ray and pinned him to the floor when the Legends broke into the Time Bureau. It was such a juxtaposition to the wary alpha that sat next to her now. She swung her leg across Ava’s lap and pressed her forehead to Avas. “Any other big, dark secrets I should know about, Director Sharpe?” Ava shook her head as her hands settled on Sara’s waist.

~~~ 

Ava leaned over and spit into the sink before she rinsed off her toothbrush. As she straightened up an arm encircled her waist and she felt the warmth of Sara pressed against her back. “Morning.” She looked up and smiled at Sara’s reflection. 

“You’re sure you can’t take one more day off?” Sara established eye contact with her via the mirror as she spoke. 

She dropped her toothbrush in a cup next to the sink. “I need to get back to work. Gary has already left more messages than I care to count.” She spun on her heel so she could face Sara directly. She allowed her eyes to wander briefly. “You sure do make it difficult to say no.” 

“Well, Director Sharpe, you are the boss.” Sara arched an enticing brow as she spoke. 

She didn’t even bother to stifle the groan that escaped her lips. “As much as I’d like to stay right here with you.” Ava leaned away from Sara, she needed to create some distance. “I’m sure your team needs you as much as mine needs me.” 

“Right.” Sara sighed and ran her fingertips over the bra Ava wore. “We need to find Mallus.” Ava watched her hand slide across to touch the gauze that was wrapped around her arm. “Does it hurt?” 

Ava cupped Sara’s cheeks and tilted her head back slightly, to pull Sara’s focus from the wound to her. “Of course not.” Ava kissed Sara gently. After a few seconds she broke the kiss and just got lost in the ocean of Sara’s eyes.  _ My Omega _ . “Back to work, Captain Lance.” 

“Fine.” A mischievous look entered her expression. “Sleeves down and collar up today, Director Sharpe.” 

“You.” Ava smiled at the comment and shook her head. “Listen, I know it might be a little much so soon, but I am going to dinner with my mom and dad tomorrow evening. I don’t suppose you’d entertain the idea of being my plus one?” 

“Oh, meeting the parents?” Ava saw Sara tilt her head and suck in a breath through her teeth. She tried her best to keep disappointment from creeping into her expression. “How about maybe? Closer to a yes, but you know, demons trying to break into our realm will take priority.” 

“Of course.” Ava rolled her eyes at Sara. “Now, you should get back to the Waverider before it crash lands somewhere heinous and we have to get the Mothership out again.” As Sara shook her head and started to walk away Ava seized the moment and smacked her on the ass playfully. A portal opened into Sara’s quarters as she shot a look at Ava over her shoulder.

~~~

Sara walked from her quarters towards the bridge of the Waverider, she extended her arms towards the ceiling to stretch as she moved through the hallway. Ray popped out of the lab as she walked past. “Hey, Captain!” She realized how much she had missed his wide smile as he fell into step next to her. “So, are we focused on the Darhk’s or still working on anachronisms?” 

She took a moment to consider both options before answering. “I’d like to focus on the Darhk’s. If we stop Mallus then we can address the anachronisms without more cropping up.” She stopped and turned towards him. “Although, the anachronisms could lead us to the Darhk’s.” She stopped and turned to give him her full attention. “What do you have?” 

He gestured towards the lab to indicate that she should follow him. “There’s an anachronism in 2018.” 

“2018?” He nodded to the affirmative. “Where?” Intrigued, she followed him into the lab. 

“That’s the interesting thing. It keeps jumping.” He became more animated as he pulled up a map on one of the monitors. “Mostly between Star City and DC.” After he tapped the screen, he gave her a pointed look. “I’m pretty sure these coordinates are both locations of Time Bureau offices.” 

Her stomach fell as the implication started to sink in. “Do you think Mallus or the Darhk’s infiltrated the Time Bureau?” 

“Maybe.” He half-nodded, half-shook his head. “We should warn Director Sharpe just in case.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Legends!
> 
> I think I caught all the applicable tags, but if you feel I missed something potentially triggering please let me know.
> 
> I hope you are doing well during this pandemic. I know it's been difficult for so many. Just remember to take care of yourself and your mental health. It's always okay to take time for yourself.
> 
> So many thanks to Xan for taking to time to assist with edits and bouncing around of ideas.
> 
> Thank you again for reading, for all of your comments, kudos, and bookmarks! Feel free to come @ me on Twitter @DScully2019 or tumblr @DScully2019


End file.
